The invention is directed to a quick-action connecting device for the detachable connection of wall or frame parts, particularly for dismountable fair buildings, which can be anchored in one of the parts to be connected with one another and holds an adjustable locking body which comprises a leaf spring which is bent in a U-shaped manner and whose U-leg ends are shaped to form locking noses which can dip into an opening of the other of the two parts to be connected with one another, which opening comprises undercut portions, and which can be clamped by means of a rotating body.
A clamping lock is known from DE-GM 19 70 271. This clamping lock has the disadvantage that it requires its own lock housing for the bearing of the rotating body. The utilized leaf spring forms only a draw bolt which can be adjusted and clamped only in the longitudinal direction of the leaf spring. The flat U-leg ends which are bent out to form locking noses cannot be removed again from an opening of a part to be connected simply by means of pulling when the rotating body is locked, so that it is difficult to detach a connection.